


Maybe We'll Have A Chance

by casislikepietodean



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt: Your kid hates my kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casislikepietodean/pseuds/casislikepietodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't really one of those dads who approached other parents while his kid was playing in the sandpit on a playground. He usually would just watch his four-year old daughter, making sure she was having fun and no one bothered her. Occasionally, he would even sit on the edge of the sandpit, playing with Emma. But this time was different - there was this guy, handsome, dark hair, blue eyes, probably around Dean's age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We'll Have A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Your kid hates my kid AU  
> I apologize for any mistakes I made because I didn't have a beta for this.  
> I hope you like it, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated! :)

Dean wasn't really one of those dads who approached other parents while his kid was playing in the sandpit on a playground. He usually would just watch his four-year old daughter, making sure she was having fun and no one bothered her. Occasionally, he would even sit on the edge of the sandpit, playing with Emma. But this time was different - there was this guy, handsome, dark hair, blue eyes, probably around Dean's age. Dean wondered if he was here alone, or if his wife was maybe playing with their kid. Maybe he was a single parent, just like him? Dean wouldn't know, if he didn't approach him right now. But he hesitated, debating about whether it would seem weird or perfectly normal for a single dad to approach another guy who seemed to be alone with his child. He turned around to check on Emma, and that was when he saw she'd gotten company from another girl, maybe a year younger than her. Emma was trying to build a sand castle when the other girl collapsed it with her feet. Dean's daughter immediately started crying, so Dean stood up and hurried to her, lifting her up.

"Shhh... It's alright, little angel. Shh..." He patted her back, rocking them both calmingly. Then, he turned to the other girl. "Hey," he said. "Don't do that again. You can play together, but without destroying whatever the other one built."

He turned back to Emma, trying to calm her down (damn it, Lydia was so much better at this), and from the corner of his eyes he could see that the handsome guy from before was hurrying up to them. His voice was even deeper than Dean had imagined. Not that he had thought about it, of course.

"Claire! I'm so sorry. What happened?" Dean didn't realize the man was talking to him until he spoke up again. "Sorry, I wasn't looking for a minute."

Dean turned around quickly (thank God Emma had at least stopped crying), and answered, "nothing to worry about, man. Just kids playing, you know."

"She stepped on my castle," Emma then interrupted, earning a glare from her dad.

"Emma, I already told you you didn't have to snitch." He turned back to the guy, who had now grabbed Claire's hand. "I'm sorry, man. It's okay, really."

The brunet sighed. "She's always like that. I don't even know why, I thought I raised her not to break other people's things. She's a little... aggressive like that." He shrugged. "I'll take her to another spot to play, I totally understand-"

"It's fine. I'm sure she won't do it again," Dean blurted and the man huffed out a laugh.

"You really have no idea. But maybe we could give them another chance, as long as we both keep an eye on them?"

Dean saw a slight smile playing on the man's pastel pink lips, and he sat Emma back down onto the sand. "You want to keep playing?" he asked and his daughter nodded, and it seemed she had already totally forgotten about what happened. Dean sighed in relief, turning back to the guy. "Sure," he answered.

The man nodded and turned to his daughter. "Claire. You can play with Emma but I'm taking you straight home if you step on her castle again. Alright?" There was a smug smile on the little girl's face, but her dad just sighed. "I'm taking that as a yes," he muttered and went to the bench Dean had sat on, and Dean followed him, sitting down next to him. "I'm Castiel, by the way," the guy said smiling, holding out a hand for Dean to shake. "But you can call me Cas."

Dean hoped not to blush as he shook Cas' warm hand. What was this, some kind of a dream? "I'm Dean," he said, smiling back.

Cas' eyes were so much more than just blue. They were something in between sapphire and cerulean, with a slight hint of cobalt. And where the Hell did Dean know all those color names from all of sudden? He didn't care - that was the least of his worries right now. He was just sitting next to one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen, and he was sure Cas would even be quite on top of the list. Why should he worry about color names right now? He had better stuff to do.

Cas smiled at him. "So... Are you a single parent?" he asked, and there was Dean's opportunity. He mentally thanked Cas for starting this topic.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am," Dean said. "Well, more or less, actually. I only have custody for Emma on week-ends. What about you?" He wasn't sure if it was okay to hope Cas was a single parent, too.

"Me too. It was a... _nasty divorce._ " He wrinkled his nose at the thought. "But I've got custody, since my ex wife decided to... _'go find herself',_ as she had put it."

Dean noted the unasked question and answered. "Well, Lydia was a one-night-stand. We didn't know each other, we still don't. It's... I don't know. It sucks to know that I shoul've been more careful. Don't get me wrong - I love my daughter. But it's just the situation that should be better. She deserves a family, instead of just a mom on week days and a dad on week-ends, and never ever seeing both together, except for the times I pick her up and bring her back to her mother." He stopped himself, not knowing why he had just told that a random stranger. But there was something about Cas that he knew he could trust him.

"I understand, Dean. And you're right. But I think it's better for Emma to grow up with this situation, rather than her family being torn apart once she's a teenager."

Dean nodded. "Yeah... But enough of the touchy-feely stuff. What do you do for a living?" He didn't deny the fact that it didn't feel quite right to talk about Lydia to the guy he was totally not crushing on, why would you think that?

Cas chuckled. "I'm a - please don't laugh."

Dean's smile widened into a grin. "I won't," he promised, though not sure if he could keep his promise.

The guy took a deep breath. "I'm a sex worker," he said quickly, but then bursted out laughing as he saw the shocked look on Dean's face. "Nah, just kidding." He smirked. "I'm a... sales associate at a Gas n Sip."

Dean needed a moment to collect himself, but then he chuckled, relieved. "That's great," he said weakly.

"Sorry, I- I'm a bit awkward," Cas muttered shyly, biting his lower lip.

_Yes, but in the best way_ , Dean wanted to say but didn't. Would be weird, right? He looked at the man's pink lips, slick with saliva where he had bitten them. He wondered what it would feel like if those lips were pressed against his... No, wait. He needed to concentrate. He shook his head to think straight again. In every literal sense.

"What do you do?" Cas wanted to know.

"I'm a- a mechanic. Specialized on classic cars." He dared to look into the other man's beautiful blue eyes, but regretted the decision when he realized he was getting too lost in them. He dragged his look away.

"Sounds great," Cas answered. "I'm very untalented when it comes to cars. I can drive, yes, but that's it. Can't even change the engine oil." He chuckled.

"Nah, Cas. There are a lot of people who can't, trust me. If you need anything, anytime, just come to Bobby's Garage. We're specialized on classic cars, yes, but I guess I can change the engine oil in any kind of car." He smirked and winked, just out of instinct, but thankfully Cas didn't back off. If Dean hadn't imagined that, Cas had just blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Dean. That is very kind of you."

Dean's look wandered to their daughters, still playing, Claire carefully trying not to step on anything. But in that exact moment, Emma decided a hole would look nice in Claire's sand castle, so she stuck her whole hand into the construction. Claire glared at her, obviously mad, and then she stood up and walked over to Cas.

"Daddy?" she said with a little voice. "I want to go home. I hate Emma."

Cas shot Dean an apologizing look, lifting Claire up to sit on his lap. "Claire, you can't say things like this."

Dean stood up and walked towards Emma, deciding to leave Cas alone with his daughter. "Hey, Emma. What happened?" he wanted to know, kneeling in front of the little girl.

Emma just shrugged. "She was mean to me. She stepped on my castle."

Dean sighed, taking her by the hand. "Come on, we're going home. Claire is going home too, anyway."

They approached Cas and Claire, who were just standing up from the bench. "I'm really sorry, Dean. We're going home now. But... If you're up for a coffee, we could meet up tonight? If- if you want to, of course."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Sure I want to. I'll give you my phone number." He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number onto Cas' hand. He saw Cas was blushing again, and he loved it.

"Soo..." Cas began. "It is some kind of a... _date?_ "

"If you want it to be a date, then I'm totally fine with that." And Dean really had the guts to wink at Cas again.

"So... Seven? Ellen's Diner?" Cas suggested and Dean nodded.

"Sure thing. See you later."

 

*****

 

Fortunately, it was a Sunday night, so Dean didn't have to worry about Emma - he had just brought her back to Lydia. And now he was standing in front of Ellen's Diner, waiting for Cas to show up. About an hour ago, he had called to confirm that everything would go as planned. Dean checked his watch, impatiently. Okay, well, this was also kind of his fault. He was the one to appear at the diner about fifteen minutes earlier than their appointment. It was now five to seven, Cas could be here any second. He looked around again and there he was, wearing a white button-up, and dark dray jeans. _Damn._

"Heya, Cas," Dean said, his voice a little rough because he hadn't spoken in a while.

"Hello, Dean," Cas answered, smiling at the other man. "Shall we?"

Dean nodded and they went inside, sitting down in a small booth at the far end of the diner. Cas' hair looked different than before - it was more ruffled now, and Dean had the feeling Cas had done it on purpose. Dean really liked it, and his look roamed over Cas' face, and the rest of his body, and Dean noticed he liked a damn lot about this guy.

The waitress came up, a pretty blonde girl in her early twenties, maybe. Dean knew her name was Jo, because hey, Ellen's Diner was pretty famous in that little town, and obviously everyone knew about that cute, or maybe hot girl who worked there. She smiled at the couple.

"I'd like a coffee, please," Cas said.

"I'd like a coffee, too. Oh, and do you sell pie?" Dean really hoped they did, because if that was the case, the extremely vivid dream he was having would be even more perfect.

Jo nodded, still smiling. "Of course we do. It's the best pie in town. We got cherry pie, apple pie, pecan pie-"

"Cherry sounds good," Dean said and Jo wrote it down onto her note pad and went back to the counter. Dean noticed Cas was watching him.

"You like pie?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Hell, I love it. Do you like it?"

Cas smiled sweetly, and oh, Dean's heart absolutely didn't skip a beat. "I like a slice occasionally," he admitted. "My favorite is caramelized apple pie."

Dean hummed happily. "Hmm... Sounds good. My favorite is either cherry or pecan. I can't decide."

A moment later, Jo came back with their orders. She put the two coffees on the table and placed a plate with a slice of cherry pie in front of Dean. Both men thanked and started sipping their coffees in silence, Dean also eating his pie. But it wasn't an awkward silence - it was really nice. They were just enjoying each other's presence. But then, after a few minutes, Cas broke the silence.

"So... You do this a lot? Going out, I mean?"

Dean shrugged. "Not anymore. I just do it when I meet someone nice. A man, or a woman. Well, both is alright for me. I'm open about it, so it's cool, Cas. Do you-?"

"Not at all, actually. Last time I was on a date was with my ex-wife." He snorted at the thought. "And as for me, I'm obviously attracted to guys, too. But to all other genders as well."

Dean took a sip of his coffee. "That's nice. And... What do you like to do in your free time?"

Cas chuckled. "You mean if I ever have free time? Well, I really enjoy writing. And now this is embarrassing."

Dean smiled. "It's not. I really admire writers, you know. How they can describe a character so exactly that you have a clear picture in mind, and how they let them act so naturally - it's a form of art."

"You're the first one to actually appreciate my work," Cas admitted. "But I really love doing it. It's like creating your own world - you have the power over the things. You can decide where the story begins, or where it ends. What about you?"

"I... am really passionate about cars, actually, also outside of work. I got a '67 Chevy Impala, I like to work on her whenever I have time."

Cas sipped his drink. "And what about family?" he asked. "Do you have family around here?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I got a little brother, his name is Sammy. Well, he's twenty-five and almost a lawyer, but he'll always be my little brother. I- I practically raised him, because our dad was never there. And our mom... She died when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry..." Cas said. Dean shook his head. "You don't have to be. What about your family?"

"Well, I got three siblings - a twin sister called Hannah, a younger brother called Gabe and an older brother called Balthazar. Don't ask - we were all named after angels. As for my mother... She's very religious and doesn't exactly approve of my _'lifestyle'_ , as she calls it. We never really got along, and I moved out when I was just old enough to. My dad... I never met him, I don't know."

"Seems like we got a lot in common," Dean told Cas with a sad smile, and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, seems like it."

Dean finished his pie and drank the rest of the coffee, and Cas seemed to have finished his coffee, too.

"You want something else?" Dean wanted to know, but Cas shook his head.

"No, but thank you. You?"

Dean shook his head no. "So... What now?" Dean was really hoping to spend some more time with Cas.

Cas checked his watch. "I'm sorry, but I had to leave Claire with her grandmother for a while - not my mother though - but I really need to get back. She doesn't like being around her for too long."

Dean nodded. So the date was over now. He prayed to God he would get another one, because he really wanted to keep things up with Cas. He liked him. A lot, for someone he'd met today. But they'd gotten to know each other pretty damn well, so it wasn't as weird as it sounded. "Do you think... We could have a second date anytime soon?" Dean ventured eventually.

Cas smiled. "I hope so. What do you think, Dean?"

"I'd love to. You got my number, right?" Cas nodded, and they stood up, paid, and went out of the diner. Before they said goodbye, Dean turned to Cas and took his hand.

"I really liked it tonight, Cas," he whispered. He felt the man's grip tighten around his palms.

"Me too," Cas admitted, looking to the ground. He was flustered, maybe even blushing, Dean wasn't sure because it had gotten dark outside.

"Maybe we'll have a chance." Dean couldn't really control what he was saying, so he spit out everything he was thinking. He even bent forward and planted a chaste kiss onto Cas' lips, and damn, they were even softer than he had imagined. He felt Cas kissing him back just before their lips parted again.

"I'll call you," Cas promised and turned around to go home.


End file.
